As Told By Kairi
by RCA7
Summary: Rewrite. Kairi decides to help Sora in his romantic life. Rated T for language.


**As Told By Kairi:  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

I had a "freak out" of sorts, and trashed many things I had written. After taking a month or so to get over it, I began to rewrite this fanfiction. My writing is still similar to garbage, and I've yet to find ways to make this story exciting. Whatever, though. You have to get practice in somehow. I lost the majority of Chapter 2, so rewriting that one will take a while.

* * *

Chapter One: The Flashback

_It was November 18__th__, 2007, just after third lunch. I'm sure my sobs were echoing throughout the hallways of the school. If you were to walk upon this scene, not only would you feel awkward, you'd probably want to smack one of us for being so blubbery._

_There we were, Sora and I. We'd always been best friends, nothing could ever keep us apart. I know, it's cheesy and cliché, but there's no better way to describe the kind of bond we have. In the weeks before this event, I began to feel like there was something more than just our friendship. So, I approached him after lunch one day…and that's how we ended up here._

_"Sora, I don't understand!" The tears were pushing the back of my eyes, but I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to seem any more upset than I already was. Of course, Sora didn't appear to be too happy, either. He fumbled for words as he stared at his feet._

_"Please, Kairi…just try…" His voice broke, and he stopped speaking. I was trying not to explode in anger. I was trying so God damn hard. I wanted to remind him of everything I had done for him. I wanted to make sure he remembered that I was always there to help him along the way when he had nobody else to turn to. I was so tempted to sarcastically reminisce about the time he and Riku got into a fight. I helped him cope with the loss of a best friend—a life-long best friend. Do people not appreciate things like that anymore?_

_That's not the point. The point is, Sora denied me. He _rejected_ me. I quite enjoy thinking I'm reasonably attractive. I'm definitely not drop-dead gorgeous or anything, but I have some things going for me. ANYWAY—I didn't understand at first, but I soon did. And God, did I feel horrible for pushing it as far as I did._

_Riku emerged from the stairwell. Yes, I'm aware of my lame adjective use. I always felt horrible for him because he had the last lunch period…then again, he probably doesn't eat anyway. That guy is like a huge non-mass. Does that make sense? God, I'm going to be late for Algebra. I've strayed again._

_Riku caught sight of us and he entered our bubble of misery in glee. "Hey guys, what's up?" After he noticed the tension between the two of us, he put his arm around Sora. It was that moment I noticed. As soon as Riku came in contact with him, Sora blinked. I know, people blink, it's natural, blah blah blah. BUT, it was an awkward blink. "Hey, Sora, what's wrong?"_

_Sora swallowed (ha), "Nothing. It was hardly even worth getting upset over." Then he returned his stare to the floor._

_Riku nodded, "Okay, I get it. I'll see you guys after school?" and then he skulked off. I guess he was slightly upset that Sora wouldn't talk to him. I would be, too. That's because of my anger problems, though. I hit a freshman once because she wouldn't get out of my way._

_Anyway, Sora looked up at me, and I finally saw him for who he was. He was my best friend, the most important friend I'd ever have, and that was that. We stared at each other in this awkward silence for a while, and then I laughed. "Kairi…only you would laugh after that." He giggled._

_After a few donkey gasps, I was able to speak again. "So," I began, "Riku, eh?" He blushed and looked at the floor again. Oh, this is going to be fun._

_We took hold of each other's hand and skipped all the way back to Algebra. Ah, I love my gay best friend.  


* * *

  
_To the few people that will read this, don't expect Chapter 2 any time soon. I'm supposedly starting classes in a few days.


End file.
